Over The Line
by There'sTooManyLinks
Summary: Team Rocket's machine has gone haywire once again, leaving Ash with an abnormally affectionate Serena and a feeling that he must venture all the way to Kanto to put to rest. Rated T just to be safe. Pokeshipping. One-sided Amourshipping. XY Saga.


A/N: Well, you probably weren't expecting this. I kind of hated the end of the fic, so in order to fix this problem, Over the Line has embarked into chapter fic territory!

On with the story! (In the beginning, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are there, they just don't say anything.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Affection

"Shut up! We've already heard this before!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Ash was tired of putting up with the stupid Team Rocket motto. Pikachu and him have heard it thousands of times, over and over, almost daily out of his six years of traveling. You would've thought they would had given up by now, but nope.

"We can, and will keep using it! It is awesome!" Jessie retorted, fed up with the twerp.

"Ya knows Jess, he's gotta point! Wes been doing variations of the sames motto fors six years now." Meowth said, actually agreeing with Ash for once. Jessie backhanded the poor scratch cat.

"We don't need your input! Back me up James." Jessie said, looking at James.

"I actually agree with the twerp, for on- OW!" Jessie pounded her fist unto James's skull. Ash and the gang sweatdropped. Ash started to rub his eyes, straining to watch this anymore.

"Anyway, our super amazing machine, dubbed the 'Attract O' Rama'." The Machine looked like a pink gas pump with legs and a heart in the middle, with a cockpit at the top. "We will use an amplified attract move on your Pikachu to completely immobilize and enslave it so WE CAN RULE THE WORLD!" Jessie and James were laughing manically as Meowth was still trying to gather his bearings.

"Right, because that will TOTALLY happen." Ash retorted, sarcasm etched in his voice.

"It so will!" Meowth said, still completely dazed from the blow, as he fell out of his seat in the cockpit, hitting the joystick so the firing reticle targeted Serena. Unbeknownst to Jessie, she smashed the fire button on her control panel, causing the amplified attract to hit Serena.

"Serena!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Wuh- huh?" Serena said, but it was too late. She got zapped by the attract laser.

"Clemont move, now!" Ash yelled.

"Why?" Clemont cried, growing more worried by the second.

"CLEMONT. ATTRACT. OPPOSITE SEX. Any of this makes sense to you?" Ash yelled.

"Oh! Got it! But that means you'll be affected!" Clemont screamed.

"I know, that's the point. I don't want you to have to deal with Bonnie and Serena!"

"SO THAT MEANS YOU'LL DO IT?" Bonnie yelled, fully understanding what would happen, albeit not saying anything until now.

"That's the plan." Ash said. Serena was finally overcome by the Attract, and as you know it, she fell 'head over heels' in love (although technically, she already had a crush on him) with the first male in sight, Ash.

"Ashy! Come here sweetie-pie!" Serena cooed as Ash shuddered. Team Rocket were there watching the whole thing. Serena started to skip toward Ash as he backed away slowly.

"Thunderbolt 'em Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he comically ran away from Serena, who was running after Ash, claiming her undying love to him. Pikachu nodded and gave a thunderbolt like no other, sensing the drastic situation they were in and Team Rocket would not help.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"That's the least of our problem right now." Clemont muttered as he saw the embarrassing sight.

"Poor Ash, now he has to deal with a lovesick Serena." Bonnie said.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN BROCK WITH NURSE JOY! AND OFFICER JENNY! AND EVERY OTHER PRETTY GIRL WE'D MEET!" Ash yelled as he ran out of the clearing they encountered Team Rocket in.

"Who's Brock, Clemont?"

"Brock… Hm… Ah! He must be talking about the Pewter City gym leader, in Kanto. Weird." Clemont shrugged as him and Bonnie walked in the direction that Ash and Serena were running in.

After arriving at the nearby Pokemon Centre, Ash and Clemont went to check in and get a room for the night. But not before Ash got bombarded by Serena.

"Who's my little cutie?" Serena said as she pinched Ash's cheeks, who grabbed her hand and yanked it off of him.

"Don't. Even. Try." Ash said with a very menacing glare to Serena which made Clemont and Bonnie flinch at the venom in his voice. Serena was completely unfazed, as she was too 'deep in love' with him.

"Wow. Why would pinching your cheeks, albeit annoying, would cause you to speak so… harshly?" Clemont asked Ash, adjusting his glasses.

"One name, and one name only. Misty." Ash said as he was pushing Serena back with both hands, struggling to not loose footing on the tile of the floor.

"Misty? Who's Misty?" Bonnie asked, once again curious about who he was talking about.

"You know the Cerulean City gym leader?" Clemont asked.

"Not only do I know her, she's my best frie- Whoa!" Ash couldn't complete his sentence as he face plant on the ground, with Serena on top of him, now hugging the teen.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Not only do I know her, she's my best friend." Ash said prying Serena off of him.

"She's your best friend?!" Clemont was shocked beyond measure.

"Yep. Right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, who was right by Bonnie the whole time.

"Wow, how is she your best friend?"

"Well, when she fished me out of a river, she wasn't a gym leader. That only happened when she had to leave after traveling with me through Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. We used to hate each other, but eventually down the road we became best friends."

"Wow, she fished you out of a river?"

"Yeah. Long story." Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah Nostalgia, man I miss her, I bet you do to, huh, Pikachu?"

"Pikachupi…"

"I know buddy." Ash said completely forgetting about Serena to comfort Pikachu, who was in a bout of depression.

"Who is this Misty think she is, trying to Steal my Ashy? I'll PUMMEL HER!" Serena yelled, resent filling her voice.

"Nonononononononono! You can't do that, she's too important to me!" Ash said, trying to control her thrashing.

"Pikachu!"

"I'm the one who's important to you! SHE'LL BE SORRY SHE EVER MESSED ME!" Serena yelled.

"If you do anything to Misty, she will (gladly) personally pummel you!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"Because she's been my best friend for SIX years! I know her."

"We've been friends longer."

"I almost completely forgot about you because I just did a good deed to a girl lost in the forest! I only remembered you from the stupid handkerchief!"

"Oh goodness. Team Rocket has done some stupid things, but this is way over the line." Clemont muttered and Bonnie nodded.

"WHO'S GONNA STOP ME?"

"I WILL!"

"WHY?'

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Ash yelled. Clemont and Bonnie's mouth hung open. Pikachu just sat there, unfazed by anything going on, because he already knew about that. It was stupidly, blatantly obvious to only two people, Brock and Pikachu Ash even surprised himself.

"Did… I just say that?" Ash asked to no one in particular. Pikachu nodded and bounded up to his master's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes you did." Bonnie answered. Clemont was still frozen as a statue.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE IN THE CERULEAN CITY GYM LEA-"Clemont spluttered out, before Ash put a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence.

"Clemont, shut up." Ash hissed to the blonde inventor. Clemont hushed after a few seconds and Ash removed his hand.

"Well, now that you had this amazing epiphany, what are you going to do about it?" Bonnie inquired. Ash stared off into the distance, deep in thought, (As deep as he can think, he's as deep as a kiddie pool.) while Serena hugged his torso with her death grip. Pikachu cast a worried glance towards his trainer. Ash suddenly perked up and his eyes shone with fiery determination.

"I know exactly what I'll do. Take a short trip back to Cerulean City. You guys are welcome to come." Ash answered Bonnie's question.

"Would I? A chance to study with one of the most talented water trainers in existence? Of course!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Can I come?" Bonnie asked. Ash bent down to Bonnie's eye level.

"Of course." Ash said, and stood up. "We'll embark tomorrow then!"

* * *

><p>AN: Looks like we will be going on a nostalgia trip, if you're picking up what I'm putting down.

Hope you liked it!

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


End file.
